Why?
by solangeloshipper908
Summary: Shit goes down when Toffee reappears. Lots of feels and some fluff. The F bomb is dropped once. Starco
1. Chapter 1

Starco

When? When did she become this graceful beauty that stormed his mind constantly? When did she stop being Star, the adorable girl that's his best friend and become Star, the beautiful carefree girl that wrapped his heart in strings and pulled with every word, tugged with every breath, and clenched with every touch? When did she control his every move? When did he stop crushing on Jackie? When did he finally see Star? The answer is too late. It all started a week ago:

Star and Marco were about to start senior year. Marco had noticed the subtle changes that occurred as she grew, but he never fully saw the effect. She had grown slightly taller and much more curvy. Her slightly small chest accentuated her hips and thin waist. Her eyes sparkled more brightly and smiled more than she did. Her hair seemed to glisten more as she walked, the sun bouncing off like a reflection to water. Her teeth seemed to shine brighter as her mouth seemed to smile more. He looked at her one last time before they hopped in his car and drove to the ice cream shop. This was Star's favorite place and he couldn't help but bring her here when she asked.

"Hey, Marco" said Star. "Why do you always bring me here even when you have stuff to do?" He thought about for a minute and couldn't think if a reason. "I don't know. But,hey, I get ice cream out of it."he said in a cheerful voice. "Well...Marco...today I didn't ask you to come..."Star said shyly and slightly under her breath. He felt his heart clench. "W-What?" He stuttered. 'What is wrong with me?! This has never happened befor, so why is it happening now?!' "I just wanted you to drop me off for a date, but apparently he got the wrong ice cream shop, so he's running late. If you want to meet him, you can wait until he gets here." Marco thought about. Did he want to meet her boyfriend or did he want to leave? "I think I'm gonna stay. I want to meet your so-called 'boyfriend'" he said making little air quotes. "OKAY!"Star said cheerfully before indulging in the sweet dairy treat.

It had been a few minutes when the doorbell rung. Marco looked up to see the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He had faint blue hair tied back in a short ponytail and ivory irises that sparkled like diamonds. His skin was slightly tanned, but still pale enough to make his blue hair pop out. He wore a black band T-shirt with a flannel jacket, red converse high tops, and black skinny jeans. He looked kind yet punk at the same time. Marco looked over at Star to see hearts in her eyes and completely infatuated with him. THIS was her boyfriend?! How?! He stared at the man walking toward them. "Hey, Star. You look beautiful as always." He said his voice hitting Marco's eardrums lightly like a baby sleeping on cotton. 'HOW CAN HE HAVE SUCH A SWEET VOICE?! THIS IS NOT OKAY!' Marco thought. He was seething by the time the man had made his way over. "So, Star," the man said holding her hand. "This must be the famous Marco Diaz you always talk about. I'm Bela Bylon. Nice to meet you." Marco stared at the hand and decided to take it. What made him do so, he had no clue. "So, Star do you want to go on a date later?" Bela asked. "Wait. Star and I have plans tonight! Right, Star?" Marco begged with his eyes. He didn't want Star to go on a date nor did he want to deal with these conflicting feelings any longer than he had to. "Nah. We can always go see that movie another time." She said waving it off. "But, Star! It's a one and a lifetime event which means we can't see another time! Also, it was a meteor shower mixed with a lunar eclipse. But, that doesn't matter, Star!"he complained. Why did she have to go with him? She obviously hadn't been dating him long because she hadn't ever talked about him until now, but when did she start dating him?

"It's okay, Star. I'll plan our date for tomorrow. See ya later, mi amor!" He said, blowing a kiss to star as he swaggered out. "Star, why is he so beautiful?" He said in a conflicted, yet very disgusted voice. "I don't know. But, he is." Star let out dreamily. "Come on, Star. I'm gonna buy you another ice cream then let's get ready for the meteor shower." He said rising to get in line. "Okay!" She said cheerfully getting in line and grabbing his hand. His face flushed at the contact knowing this was a much different sensation than how it used to be.

~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~

They had just arrived at the plateau that they were going to watch the show at when Star hugged him. He looked down, once agin blushing at the bodily contact. He hugged her back and set his head on hers and sat there for a couple of moments before she pulled away far too soon for his liking. He looked at her face noticing her red puffy eyes and the tears that we're streaming down her face as she smiled. "STAR, ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He said frantically, grabbing her shoulder with one hand and wiping her tears with the other. "I'm fine, Marco. I'm just so happy you'll always be here for me. At some point, I'm gonna have to go back to Mewney and I hope you'll still love me when that time comes. I know I will..." She said the last part under her breath, but he didn't notice."I will! Of course I will! Star-" then he noticed it. That one little line that just clicked. "I hope you'll still love me...I hope you'll still love me..I HOPE YOULL STILL LOVE ME" it just repeated over and over until it was interrupted by a beautiful girl leaning and gently touching her soft lips against his. His heart was pounding against his chest and he felt his brain turn to mush as he moved his lips to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him and leaned more into the kiss. He deepened the kiss as he ran his hands through her fluffy golden locks. He thought back to the other day when he started to feel butterflies in his stomach every time he saw her look at him with those glittery turquoise eyes or the dorky yet beautiful way she wore her teal and pink octopus dress and devil horn headband. He finally realized that she was the reason he no longer loved Jackie. Because he loved her. Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewney, the girl that brought him through out the universe, was the one he loved. He let out a deep gasp of air as he pulled away from the kiss. He looked up expecting to see Star looking at him, but instead saw her looking out the window with complete and utter infatuation. He turned, once again expecting something different. Instead of the meteor shower he expected to see, he saw Star's "boyfriend", Bela Bylon. And he was seething.


	2. I Write Tragedies not Sins

I Write Tragedies Not Sins

((AN: So, what did you think about that last chapter? I decided to change some things up: Tom is being replaced with Toffee. It seems weird now, but trust me. It'll be good I'm only having three parts to this:last chapter which was Marcos POV, this chapter(which you're about to read) in Stars POV, and the next chapter which will be back in Marcos POV and fairly short. It's gonna get serious so be prepared. Something that may not have made sense last update is that it jumped back a week. In this update it will once again jump back a week, but will then come back to the AND NOW FOR WHAT YOVE BEEN WAITING FOR: THE UPDATE!))

Star couldn't believe it. She had just kissed Marco and now HE showed up?! And she wasn't even looking at Marco! How could this happen? How DID this happen? It all started a week ago:

Marco and her had gone to a carnival and were about to get on the Ferris wheel when she saw a sparkling butterfly. And because she gets so easily distracted, she wandered away from Marco, who was talking about how awkwardly romantic it would look. She followed the butterfly to a dark alley way that gave off an ominous tone. The butterfly disappeared and she looked around, in a completely unknown place to her. She turned toward the only source of light to see but, found a semi-tall figure walking towards her. Instinctively, she went to grab her wand, but found that it was not there. She looked at the figure that was still walking at an alarmingly slow pace. As soon as he came close enough, she was able too see who it was: Toffee, Ludo's main henchman. "Toffee."she said in an ominous tone. "Where is my wand?" "You mean this ?" he said holding up the wand. It now had a skull on it with flames in the back ground and red eyes. The used-to-be angel wings were now devil wings and the tiara was horns. The stick was black and even the charger had morphed into a bone rather than a crystal heart."because I believe it would be MINE now." Star gulped. How long had he had it? And where was Marco when she needed him? Before she was able to scream he used the wand to bind her mouth and limbs. "Before you get the wrong idea, I will tell you now: I find you the least bit attractive and am only doing this for my own benefit." He once again used the wand, but this time he changed himself. He no longer was an alligator human hybrid, but a human that looked to be about her age. He had become Bela Bylon.

—Back to the Present—

Though her body was entranced, her soul was focused on the one she shared it with. 'MARCO! HELP! PLEASE! DAMMIT TOFFEE GIVE ME BACK MY MIND!' she cried in her mind. Ever since the Blood Moon Ball, Marco and her had always had a psychic link that allowed them to communicate in times of need. However, it was basically only capable of one thing:yelling for help. But, because of Toffee's mind control, she no longer was able to connect to him. She so badly wanted Marco to figure out that Bela was no good, but he seemed almost as transfixed on the glorious beauty as much as Enchanted Star was, though he did have a terrified face. Was he scared? Why would he be scared? He's MARCO, the karate kid that comes to save her when in need. But the she glanced over at the handsome man. He was furious and looked like he was getting angrier, if it were possible. She decide to say something. "Bela, dear, it was not Marco's but, my fault that we kissed." The fake boy turned to her, more or less seething by now, but she physically saw him calm down at the sight of her. 'Damn, he's a good actor!' She yelled in her mind. "Why, Star? I thought we had something special." He said looking like he was about to cry. "But we do! I don't know why I did it!" said Enchanted Star. "I promise to spend more time with you and less time with Marco!" She said while her insides were screaming the opposite. She looked over at Marco. He looked hurt and confused. She watched the little shine in his eyes disappear as he said, "if you really feel that way, Star, I'll get out of your life I guess." He turned to face the floor board as he opened the door and got out. She watched him leave wishing to run after him and bring him into a toe-tingling kiss. But, of course, she'd been reckless one time too many and got herself stuck.

She looked up and through her body's eyes to see Bela coming to the drivers side door, the same door Marco had just left from. Bela grabbed her wrist a lightly pulled her hand towards his mouth. Enchanted Star was glowing, but the glow was eaten by the darkness an disgust that she truly felt. Bela kissed her hand lightly before closing the door and putting the car in reverse. He then backed away from the edge before putting the car in drive and pressing the gas to go straight off the cliff. This was too much, even for Enchanted Star. The tears that had been shed in her soul were now pouring down her face. They had been falling for awhile when she saw the ground finally. She prepared for impact, but was surprised when it never happened. She opened her eyes and looked behind her. She saw a dimension portal close just as the end of the car came through. 'What did he do?' Inner Star thought. She faced back to the front and saw a very familiar dimension:Mewni. "Why are we in Mewni?" Enchanted Star said, reflecting her soul's thoughts. "For a very special occasion, my sweet."he said. 'What special occasion could he be talking about?' She wondered.

They had been driving/flying for awhile before they finally landed on top if the castle. "I figured 'what other place would be more romantic than this?' He said, gesturing around to the beautiful view. Though she hated all of this age couldn't help but be infatuated with the view. She turned back to face him as she felt a slight tug on her hand. He was now down on one knee. 'oh fuck no' she thought. ((A/N Sorry. I know that she probably wouldn't say that, but she's older now(by a lot) and the situation fits. This should be the only time she spouts this particular word though. Now, carry on)) He reached behind his back and pulled out a small black velvet box. He slowly opened it to show a beautiful, and very expensive looking, ring. It was an Amethyst jewel with a blue diamond atop surrounded with gold, a star on top, little wings wrapping as the band, and a little tiara to top it of. It looked just like her wand and it seemingly mocked her. "It is true that we have not known each other long, dear princess, but I have fallen so deeply in love with you. So,Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, will you marry me?" While her insides were throwing up, Enchanted Star was jump with glee as she squealed "YES YES YES YEEESSS!" He put the disgustingly familiar ring on her finger, pulled himself up, and kissed her. Compared to the kiss she shared with Marco, this kiss was like eating dirt. Marco's lips were soft and luscious while Bela's kiss felt rough and sloppy. Inner Star wanted to burn her lips off as an attempt to sanitize the feeling of violation off of her. However, Enchanted Star seemingly loved it. She continued the kiss for far to long and, after a few minutes, finally separated her lips from Bela's. "Now then, shall we go back to Earth so you can start packing? I hope to be married on the 'morrow." "Of course! I can't wait!" Said Enchanted Star. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GO BACK TO MARCO, ME! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO LIVE HAPPILY ON EARTH! NOT ON MEWNI WITH THIS DISGRACE OF A MAN!' Star thought. But no matter how hard she screamed, these thoughts never reached her mind.

"Hey Marco! Look at my ring!" Enchanted Star said as she skipped into the Diaz's home. "Where did you get that?! It looks like it cost a fortune!" Marco said astonished by the size and beauty of the ring. "Bela, my FIANCÉ, gave it to me!" Enchanted Star said with passion and excitement. "WHAT?! STAR! BELA IS BAD NEWS! I FEEL IT IN MY GUT!"Marco stated frantically. 'YOU DO KNOW OH THANK GOD. MARCO! HELP!' Inner Star thought, however, Enchanted Star had a different reaction. "MARCO! I finally have someone I'm happy with and you think he's evil?! I can't believe you! I trust you! I would allow you to get married to who ever you fell in love with, but you won't let me?! STOP BEING SO SELFISH! IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION. AND I'M ALREADY LEAVING! I'M GOING RIGHT NOW TO PACK! SO JUST LEAVE ME BE!"((AN:SORRY FOR THE OOC BUT SHES ENCHANTED SHES NOT GONNA BE THE EXACT SAME))'NO! NONONONONO! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO ADMIT YOUR LOVE FOR HIM NOT STORM OFF LIKE A LITTLE KID!'Star thought as she watched Marco's mouth mumble a couple of words, but what they were, she didn't catch.

She was well into packing when there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" She hollered no longer angry. "Hey," Marco said leaning against the door frame and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Look...I'm sorry. I was out of line. I have my opinion of him, but I guess if YOU think he's this amazing then he is. If he's as amazing as you make him out to be then he deserves you.m because you're amazing, Star. And I wish you a happy life." He gave a small smile,that never reached his eyes, toward the ground. "Oh, Marco..." The inside Star finally had some freedom. She jumped up and ran to Marco engulfing him in a hug. He had grown a few inches taller than her over the years so his head for perfectly atop hers as they hugged. The tears that she had built up from everything came pouring out. She gripped the back of his jacket and soaked it with her tears. They stood there for 5 minutes, her crying and him stroking her long golden locks. After she retained her composure, she backed away slightly wiping her eyes and locking her turquoise ones with his hazelnut. "I love you, Marco. I truly do. Most likely I won't have time to explain, but..."she was now on the tops of her toes, her lips grazing over his. "I can do this" she whispered pulling him into a kiss. For a moment, Marco was tense, but soon relaxed into the kiss, pulling her closer. They broke apart and he whispered, "I love you too, Star. I don't know what's going on, and I probably can't do anything about it, but all I know is that,for now, I need to let you go. You seem extremely conflicted. If you truly love Bela, then you won't need me. If you truly live me, you will use our psychic link to tell me. As the saying goes, If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. So finish your packing and I'll have mom create you a go-away meal." Marco kissed her forehead and walked away letting his hand brush through her hair as he did so. 'Why, Marco? Why do you have to trust me so much? Why can't you see that I still need your guidance? I need you Marco. Why can't you see that?' Star thought, no longer trying to get her words out. She looked down at her feet and went back to packing.

She had finished packing and was about to walk out of her room when she smelled something she hadn't had in a long time: Marco's Super Awesome Nachos. She set her stuff down outside her room and walked into the dining room. What she found made her gasp:There were plates of her favorite foods everywhere. Sitting at the place she usually sat was the biggest stack of Marco's Super Awesome Nachos she'd ever seen. Next to that there were pancakes and bacon. All around her she found her favorite foods, some of which that they would've had to go to other dimensions to get the items. But, to top it all off, in everyone's hands was the Banagic Wand pudding that was so important to her a few years ago. She stood with her mouth ajar and took a few moments before closing it back and saying, "Wow...Marco...Mr. and Mrs. Diaz...I don't know what to say. Thank you!" There were now tears in her eyes. "After all you've done for me and now this? These past years have been the best in my life, I don't want to go. I really don't, but I must. For the sake of Mewni and for the sake of Marco, I will go home and live my life." By now she was bawling. "I...I love you so much. And I wish I could stay, but..*sob* I can't do that...*hic*not to you, Mr. Diaz, or you, Mrs. Diaz, and...*sniffle* especially not you Marco. I'm so grateful to you all...so please don't forget me. Because I definitely won't forget y'all!" She continued wailing in sadness for a few moments afterward. "Now that I'm done bawling my eyes out," she said, giggling slightly,"why don't we eat?" They dug in and ate the most heart warming meal she'd ever had and will ever have because her fun would end very, very soon.

They were just finishing up the meal when Enchanted Star became tense. 'Oh no,' Inner Star thought. Then the doorbell rung. It was time. Enchanted Star's face began to glow as her smile stretched across her face and she said, "I'LL GET ITTT!"in a sing-songy voice. As she reached the door, she ripped it open, grabbed a surprised Bela, and lightly pecked his lips. "Yay! You're here!" Inner Star gagged and turned to see Marco's small, sad smile and him continue cleaning off the table. "Come, Bela! I need to say goodbye to the Diaz's real quick, so can you put my stuff in the car?" She asked innocently. "Of course, princess" he said before walking towards the piles of stuff up the stairs. Star ran over to Marco and attacked him in a hug. "Goodbye, Marco. Please don't forget me." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and walking over to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, who had tears in their eyes and handkerchiefs at their nose. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, for everything you did for me. I'll miss you very much. You were always like my Mom and Dad, always caring for me. There is one thing I ask, please keep Marco safe. I don't know what awaits my future, but I don't want it to affect Marco. So, please, keep Marco away from harm. If Ludo shows back up, please tell them that I'm not here and not to come back. Okay?" "Sí. We will keep him away from harm. We are his parents after all. You're welcome back anytime you want, mija." Mrs. Diaz said for Mr. Diaz was bawling his eyes out fairly loudly in the background. "I know." Star looked behind her and saw Bela carrying out the last of the luggage. "Well, I've gotta go. GOODBYE EVERYONE. STAY SAFE, SAFE KID. YOU BETTER BE OKAY THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU,OKAY?" Star yelled through the rolled down window of the car. "OF COURSE I WILL! WHY WOULDN'T I BE? I AM THE SAFE KID AFTER ALL, RIGHT?" He hollered back grinning like a mad man. "OF COURSE. STICK TO YOUR NAME AND STAY SAFE. BYE, MARCO!" She hollered back as the car drove away. She looked in the side view mirror to see him look down and fall into his mom's arms, as if he were crying. Star looked over at Bela and he said,"What's wrong?" She looked back in the mirror to see tears streaming down her face. "I...I do-don't know" she got out, her voice shaking madly. "Don't worry. We'll live a perfect life of peace and harmony." Bela said touching her knee in comfort. "Yeah...I guess," Enchanted Star said. The car drove off into the dimensional portal that opened up before them.

*Marco's POV*

Star's gone. That's the only thing that ran through Marco's head as he grabbed onto his mother's shirt and cried. Mrs. Diaz rubbed his back and comforted as he broke down. "It'll be ok, mijo. She's Star Butterfly after all. She can take care of herself," his mother whispered to him as he started to compose himself. "I...I know, mom. I...I just don't have a good feeling. What if she can't this time? What if she is in trouble? Mom, I know I can't go after her, but I feel the need to. Is that bad?"Marco said, "Of course not, mijo. That is just the feeling of love. You love her, so you let her go. Now, we wait, to see if she'll come back." His mother's words were truthful, but he felt that she wouldn't. Not because she didn't want to, but because Bela wouldn't let her. "You're right. I still need time to think about this and settle down, but i think I'll be fine." "Okay. Call us if you need anything, alright?" "Sure thing, mom." And with that, Marco went to lay down and think for awhile about the past 24-hours of events.

*Star's POV*

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" King Butterfly said, watching his daughter hold onto the punk rocker's arm. "I am getting married to Bela Bylon, father." Enchanted Star said with a new found maturity. "When are you planning on doing this, might I ask?"her father countered. "We plan to be be married by dawn. "She said with confidence. "And when were you planning to tell us?" "I didn't get engaged until this morning." King Butterfly looked puzzled. "You plan to be married not even 24 hours after you were engaged? How are you to find the things necessary for the ceremony in such short notice?" "I plan to have a service using every thing you and Mom used. I wish to have a wedding exactly like yours." Enchanted Star said. This was in no way how Star truly wanted it. She wanted it as a wedding on Earth with Marco. She'd always dreamt that they would get married outside during spring time. She imagined a flower covered arch with a preacher and Marco wearing a black tux underneath. She imagined herself wearing a sparkly, light pink princess styled wedding dress and a tiara-to-train veil that she would wear while walking down the rose petal covered isle. She imagined Marco lifting her veil up and over her head to reveal her sparkly turquoise eyes that shone with tears of joy. She imagined the kiss being the best one yet. One that made her melt into the arms of her one and only true love. She imagined Ludo showing up right after the ceremony and her and Marco looking into each other's eyes, nodding and running after Ludo, defeating him once again and standing triumphantly above his unconscious body. She imagined him opening the passenger side door of his car to let her in before closing the door and getting in on the other side. She imagined a quick newly wed kiss as they drove off to their honeymoon destination. But this wasn't her dream. Her dream wasn't getting married to a fake boy. Her dream wasn't to have her body transfixed to him. And her dream definitely wasn't to have Toffee take her wand. But here she was, stuck in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Inner Star was snapped back to reality when her father said something: "Well, dear daughter, if this is what you truly want, then I guess your mother and I can pull it off. We shall have it ready by sunset. Now, go get your room set up." Enchanted Star and Bela had turned around and were about to leave when her father said, "Oh, and Star, tomorrow evening is your coronation to be queen. Also, would you like me to invite Marco Diaz and his family?" Enchanted Star smiled sadly, "No. That would too much trouble for them. I left so suddenly, and I think it would be rude of me to ask them not even a day later to come to my wedding and coronation. " "I guess that would be true, though I am thoroughly surprised that you aren't marrying that Diaz boy. I actually would've preferred him, to be honest. " her father stated. 'Me too.' Inner Star thought. "Yeah, but Bela's the one I fell for. Surprising, huh?" "I'd say" her father mumbled. "Anyway," he said, shaking his head, "move along now, Star. You need to get ready. It is your big day after all." "You're right! I have so much to do. Come on, Bela. Thank you, Dad! Bye!" She said hurriedly running from the throne room.

Bela and Star had just reached her bedroom when Bela locked the door. Inner Star was crying and she noticed Enchanted was too. 'Wait. Am I free?!' Star thought. Her tears began to stop when realized she wasn't free, she just had mind and body connected now. Bela turned back into his true form after closing the curtains and covering the magic mirror. "Star Butterfly. What a pickle you've gotten yourself into. Come tomorrow night, I will be ruler of this dimension and you will be nothing, but a girl trapped in a cage. For now, I will allow you to have your own thoughts and feelings, but only in this magic bound room. I have some things to prepare,"he said, transforming back into Bela. "And then I'll be back." He left through the door and she heard him lock it. "What am I supposed to do now? If only you were here, you'd save me." She whispered. 'Wait a minute!' She thought. She walked over to her stuff and started digging through it. 'Where is it? It has to be here somewhere...' She thought and continued digging for a few minutes when she remembered: She had left her dimensional scissors laying atop her night stand. 'How am I supposed to escape now?' she thought.

"Star! I'm so glad you're back!" Marco ran into her arms, picking her up and twirling her around. "Why wouldn't I come back? You're Marco Diaz, the best best friend to ever best friend." His face sunk slightly. "And, if you're willing, you can be the best boyfriend ever?" She said it more like a question than a statement. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks blushed profusely, but his eyes sparkled with happiness. Without another word, Marco leaned into kiss her. She stood on her tippy toes to meet him half way. She was expecting the kiss to be glorious after the nightmare she'd been through recently, but it was way better. As their lips collided, she felt any emotion other than happiness drain from her. She felt the world around her and Marco turn to dust. Nothing mattered other than Marco. When they finally broke apart, she was stuck in an elated daze. "I guess that would be a yes?" she said, lightly giggling. Marco just shook his head, letting out a tiny laugh, before leaning back down for another kiss. This one ended much quicker, to Star's disappointment. "Star...Star!" She heard his voice fade away and become someone else's.

"Star! You need to get up! You have an hour before the ceremony!" Star's mother yelled into Star's half awake ears. Star sat up and, realizing it was only a dream began to cry. 'It was all a dream?'

"Mom, why is everything in life so hard?" She asked regaining some composure. "Not all of it is-stay still, honey. This takes some effort on my part."her mother told her getting her into her wedding dress. "You have good points and bad points. That's just how life works." "What happens when you make the wrong decisions?" Star asked, cringing as her corset was pulled unbearably tight. "Then your life takes a more tragic route, but there is always a way to get back on a better path, my dear. " "How do you know? What if you made a choice that got you in a situation that you can't get out of? What if you cornered yourself and your enemy took advantage of you? Hypothetically, of course." Star said, slumping her shoulders in realization that she was in this situation right now. "Many things happen to many people. Only time will tell if it will be good or bad. But don't worry, dear. You will be in the safe hands of your husband and your wand in just a few hours." 'Thats exactly what I'm worried about' she thought, standing to put the rest of her ungodly poofy dress on.

It was time. She was standing behind those 20ft white doors to the chapel and enchanted once more. She was wearing a cupcake-styled white wedding gown. It was decorated with pearls and diamonds and had short sleeves that poofed out as big as her head. She was wearing a pearl necklace with matching earrings and ugly white heels that had a tiara emblem on top. Her hair was styled like a bee hive and she was wearing her usual devil horned headband, the only thing that gave her individuality. 'I can't believe this is happening. Help!' She whimpered in thought. She watched as Pony Head, who looked highly concerned for her dear friend, finished leaving. She heard everyone rise as the colossal doors opened. Down the isle was the most vile person she knew: Bela Bylon. Her soul was crying so much right now that she felt she was going to drown. A tear leaked from her eye. By the time she had reached the end of the aisle, the entire top of her dress was soaked. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" A vile voice whispered to her. "Nothing..." Enchanted Star said. She felt a poke on her back and turned around to see Pony Head. "Hey girl, what's up? Where's Earth Turd? Why are you crying sad tears? Why are you in a wedding?!" she whispered to Star. "I don't know. I don't know! All I know is that I can't do this, but I have to!" She began to cry more, the smile fading and being replaced with the full ugliness of her tears. "I need Marco!" She yelled as she ran down the aisle. "Well, well, well. It looks like it finally was broken by feelings." She heard from behind her. She turned around. "Just leave me alone! You've already taken everything you can from me! The only thing is my physical life! Cause you most definitely stole my spiritual..." She said the last part in a barely audible voice. "You know, Star. I'm actually quite glad you were able to break free. It makes this much easier." "Star what's going o-" her mother was cut off with a spell that was cast. Slowly the entire room stood still as they were frozen in place. "Wha-" star began to mumble but was quickly cut off by Toffee. "I did this because they now know. All of them and it'd be a shame to have to kill ALL these people. Some of them are completely innocent and I don't like dirtying my hands more than I have to." Toffee said nonchalantly. Stars eyes grew wide. He had no problem with killing people to get his way? 'If only Marco were here!' She thought. As if on cue, she saw Marco. "Marco?!" He turned to look at her his face shining with tears. "Star!" He ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. After a few moments they broke apart and he said, "Told you he was bad news." She looked at him with a joking smile,"You think I didn't know?" He smiled back, making her stomach flutter with happiness. "I guess I underestimated you. I should really stop doing that." Her smile weakened and she heard him mumble, "I mean you are the strongest person I know." She engulfed him in a hug and let out the many tears that had been piling up. "Please Marco...stay by my side?" She whispered through her tears. She felt him hug her back and smile, saying "Of course." They sat there for a few minutes in their own little world when Toffee spoke, "Well this had been sweet and all, but y'all are still in my way."

((A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT BETTER NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM))


End file.
